poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: Homecoming (Full Movie)
|Row 1 title = Created By:|Row 1 info = Sonic876|Row 2 title = Co-Directed By:|Row 2 info = LegoKyle14|Row 3 title = Written By:|Row 3 info = Sonic876, LegoKyle14|Row 4 title = Edited By:|Row 4 info = Sonic876|Row 5 title = Starring:|Row 6 title = Logo of this film:|Row 7 title = Distributed By:|Row 8 title = Release Date:|Row 8 info = TBA|Row 5 info = Jason Marsden Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Kate Soucie Rebecca Shoichet Tara Strong Cathy Weseluck Mona Marshall Johnny Yong Bosch Cassandra Morris Brian Beacock Kaiji Tang Josh Grelle Michelle Rojas Bryn Apprill Tia Ballard Michelle Lee Felecia Angelle Carly McKillip Veronica Taylor Ikue Ōtani Rachael Lillis Satomi Kōrogi Eric Stuart Scott McAfee Candace Hutson Heather Hogan Jeff Bennett Rob Paulsen Katie Rowan Frank Welker Casey Kasem Mindy Cohn Terri Hawkes Karen Bernstein Katie Griffin Susan Roman Stephanie Morganstern Grant Palmer Catherine Taber Liliana Mumy Nika Futterman-Frost Cristina Pucelli Jesica DiCicco Lara Jill Miller Scott Menville Hynden Walch Greg Cipes Khary Payton Rodger Bumpass Xander Berkeley Judge Reinhold Peter Onorati Hendrikse Diana Kaarina Marc Thompson Christopher Plummer Carol-Anne Day Mark Hamill Richard Moll Paul Williams Jim Cumming Michael Bell Dan Castellaneta Tino Insana Jack Angel Bryce Dallas Howard Alexis Tipton Jimmy Zoppi|image = File:Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans Homecoming (Full Movie) Poster-0.jpg}} is another Weekenders/DC crossover created by Sonic876, LegoKyle14 and N/A. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot When Beast Boy's former team The Doom Patrol is in trouble, the Titans must embark on a daring mission to save them. Beast Boy explains that this can only mean one thing: the Doom Patrol's greatest foes are back. The Brotherhood of Evil has returned. The Titans manage to find and free the Doom Patrol, largely due to Beast Boy's participation, but his willingness to save his friends has enabled the Brotherhood of Evil to claim "the most devastating power in the cosmos", endangering the entire planet, and possibly beyond, which Mento blames on Beast Boy for his disobedience. A few years later, Beast Boy was sent a distress signal from Mento. After receiving it, Beast Boy went to rescue his old teammates. The Doom Patrol has been saved, but the sinister Brotherhood of Evil is still on the loose. Declaring that only the Doom Patrol is qualified enough to deal with them, Mento refuses any help from the Titans and drafts Beast Boy back into the Patrol's ranks, despite the protests from the Titans. Then they set out on foot across jungle and open desert to reach the Brotherhood's mountain stronghold. Unfortunately, this approach is what the Brain had anticipated, and he has prepared some traps along the way. One by one the Doom Patrol is worn down: Robot Man is lost during an encounter with a battle robot; after escaping an ambush by a tank platoon led by General Immortus, Negative Man disarms a minefield, but is unable to return to his own body in time; and shortly afterwards Elasti-Girl falls under a rock slab she was holding up to allow Beast Boy and Mento to escape. Despite these heavy losses, Mento stubbornly insists on pressing on. Realizing that they cannot do this by themselves, Beast Boy furtively tries to contact the Titans, but Mento breaks his communicator. Fed up with Mento's stubbornness, Beast Boy rebels, refusing to take another step and follow Mento's ramrod course anymore. This finally brings Mento to his senses, and he and Beast Boy resort to more caution in their mission. After penetrating the Brotherhood's fortress and a brief skirmish with Monsieur Mallah and Madame Rouge, the two reach the Quantum Generator, only to find themselves surrounded by Immortus' robot troopers. Just as things look at their bleakest, however, reinforcements arrive: The Titans have surreptitiously followed Beast Boy, rescuing the rest of the Doom Patrol on the way. United, the two teams attack, and with a cunning idea, Beast Boy sets the Quantum Generator to generate a black hole right inside the fortress, destroying itself. After the battle, Mento expresses his gratitude and respect to the Titans, and the Titans and Doom Patrol part ways with the promise of further team-ups against the Brotherhood. But what none of them suspects is that the Brain, convinced that the Titans' youthful unpredictability is more dangerous than their enemies of old, the Doom Patrol, has now decided to target the Teen Titans and every other young superhero around the world. And to aid them, the Brotherhood has recruited a large league of villains, consisting of old and new enemies of the Teen Titans ... Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Lincoln (The Loud House), Lincoln's Sisters (The Loud House), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Attila and Hun, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Megan, The Crime Empire (Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. * The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Attila and Hun, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Megan, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will work for The Brotherhood of Evil. Cast Main Heroes: * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Tara Strong as Sci-Twi * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog * Mona Marshall as Doraemon * Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi * Cassandra Morris as Sue * Brian Beacock as Sneech * Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda * Josh Grelle as Shido * Michelle Rojas as Tohka * Bryn Apprill as Kotori * Tia Ballard as Yoshino * Michelle Lee as Origami * Felecia Angelle as Mana * Carly McKillip as Sakura Kinomoto Guest Heroes: * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Rachael Lillis as Misty/Kanaka * Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi * Eric Stuart as Brock * Scott McAfee as Littlefoot * Candace Hutson as Cera * Heather Hogan as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Roggers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Lola, Lana, Lily * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon * Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury * Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars * Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter * Stephanie Morganstern as Mina/Sailor Venus * Grant Palmer as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman-Frost as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jesica DiCicco as Lynn, Lucy * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Main Cast: * Scott Menville as Robin * Hynden Walch as Starfire/Madame Rouge * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven/Elasti-Girl * Xander Berkeley as Mento/General Immortus * Judge Reinhold as Negative Man * Peter Onorati as Robot Man * Glenn Shadix as The Brain/Monsieur Mallah Villians: * Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle * Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk * Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze * Marc Thompson as Attila * Veronica Taylor as Hun * Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls * Mark Hamill as The Joker * Richard Moll as Two Face * Paul Williams as The Penguin * Jim Cumming as Negaduck * Michael Bell as Quackerjack * Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt * Tino Insana as Bushroot * Jack Angel as the Liquidator * Bryce Dallas Howard as Megan * Alexis Tipton as Kurumi Tokisaki * Rachael Lillis as Jessie * Eric Stuart as James * Jimmy Zoppi as Meowth Links Trailer * Sneak Peek * Full Movie * Part 1: * Part 2: * Part 3: * Part 4: * Part 5: * Part 6: * Part 7: * Part 8: * End Credits: End Credits: Transcript Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: Homecoming (Full Movie)/Transcript Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Epic films Category:Superhero Films